Amber Silverberg
Amber Silverberg Amber is a greek demigod, a daughter of Athena. Appearance Amber has long, straight, platinum blonde hair and startling gray eyes. She is tall, about 5'7, and skinny. She resembles Annabeth slightly. She wears rectangular glasses that are red. She is pretty but her features are very sharp and harsh. She has many scars on her leg. Personality Amber likes following the rules a lot. She gets stressed very easily, and when she does she starts twitching and shouting at people for no reason. She is intelligent but can be too much of a know-it-all. She can actually be quite funny if you are her close friend. Sometimes she is sarcastic. Family Mother: Athena, the goddess of wisdom and battle. She has never met Athena but has been claimed by her. Father: Joey Silverberg. He is a professor of criminology at the University of Winnipeg. He is very smart but is also willing to not talk to anyone for days if he is working for a project, as he can be anti-social. He is half-Jewish. Stepmother: Madeline Cremson. She is very nice and Amber is neutral towards her. She is a French ex-model. Stepsister: Alyssa Cremson. Alyssa can be very kind and funny, but she is the opposite of Amber, as she is into fashion, boys and makeup. Fatal flaw Amber's fatal flaw is Άγχος , which literally means 'stress out', or sometimes 'anxiety'. She stresses over everything: rules, her future, her choices... the list goes on. She is not a normal daughter of Athena, as their fatal flaws are usually hubris, or deadly pride. History Amber was born in Vancouver, Canada, to Athena and Joey Silverberg, and she and her dad stayed there for three years as her dad worked at the University of British Columbia as a professor of Architecture. When he got an offer to work in Winnepeg when Amber was five, he took it. Amber didn't like Winnepeg because there weren't many buildings and there were too many mosquitoes. Joey met Madeline when Amber was just seven, and they fell in love. This resulted in many tantrums from Amber as she didn't believe her mother had truly left them. She learned to live with her new stepmother and stepsister, and it was fine for a few years, until Amber was ten. She was walking home from school when she was abducted by a Sphinx. Luckily she answered the riddle, but she was left with scars on her leg. She was found by a satyr named Twiggle and was brought to Camp Half-Blood, where she stays year-round. She has visited her dad in Winnipeg a couple of times. She has never been on a quest. Friends Amber's friends include: *Calliope Smith *Luna Goodfellow *Piper McLean *Malcolm (Cabin 6) *Annabeth Chase Enemies Amber doesn't have many enemies, but she dislikes a lot of the Aphrodite cabin, and she obviously doesn't like anyone evil (such as Jason). Powers Amber doesn't neccessarily have 'powers', but she is extremely intelligent and great in battle. Trivia She is the only member of the Athena cabin who's fatal flaw isn't Hubris. She is a MASSIVE Harry potter nerd (as you can tell by the features of her sword). She doesn't have dyslexia or ADHD. Weapons Amber has an owl-shaped keychain which hoots when you press it. When you say the words 'Always' to it three times, it turns into a Celestial Bronze kopis, which is a sword that has a curved blade. It is called Hedwig. Favorites Song(s): 'Designer Skyline (Owl City), in fact, anything by Owl City Color(s): Silver, amber-orange Animal: Owl Food: Olive Pizza Drink: Cranberry-apple juice Ice-cream flavor: vanilla Gods/Godesses: Athena, Artemis Weather: windy, cold, but not too cold. Time of day: morning Category:Amberfire3 Category:Females Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigod Category:Children of Athena